


Strays

by sleeplesswerewolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Cute, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesswerewolf/pseuds/sleeplesswerewolf
Summary: It was just like Steve to bring home strays. Bucky was already swimming in cat hair from a white kitten named Fate who just happened to lose her mother right in front of their door. He didn’t mind Fate, she was cute and liked to be left alone except when she laid on his lap in the evening. But, well Bucky had to put his foot down when it came to humans.Or: Steve brings home a stray Clint Barton to patch up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is like only my third fic on here and I'm so happy people are enjoying them. I love writing them bust sometimes I run out of ideas. I do accept prompts so you could leave one in the comments or you can leave one on my tumblr at https://sleeplesswerewolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

It was just like Steve to bring home strays. Bucky was already swimming in cat hair from a white kitten named Fate who just happened to lose her mother right in front of their door. He didn’t mind Fate, she was cute and liked to be left alone except when she laid on his lap in the evening. But, well Bucky had to put his foot down when it came to humans.

“Steve, I cannot believe you brought some random guy to our house while he’s bleeding out. He could be a criminal.” Bucky was leaning against the door frame while Steve gave the bruised blond on the couch some water.

“His name is Clint and he was attacked. I couldn’t just let him be in the dumpster.” Steve shot him a glare while going through the first aid kit.

“Dumpster? How do you get in these situations? Fuck is that a bullet hole? Steve!” Bucky darted forward. He placed his hand over the wound and pressed down hard. “You’re going to kill him. Get me some towels you punk. Jesus Christ.”  
Steve immediately ran to the kitchen. “He’s a friend from work!”

Bucky snorted, “Do not tell me this guy works in a goddamn museum because if he does you’d have taken him to the hospital.”

Steve came back and handed Bucky the towel. He removed his hand and pressed down on the cloth. “He does work at the museum. Just, that’s not what got him shot. We were walking back to the parking lot when these guys kind of jumped us. Clint tried to fight them off, and pretty much succeeded. He was adamant he didn’t want to be taken to the hospital. I don’t know why but the dude pretty much saved my life, Buck, I wasn’t just gonna leave him to bleed out next to the dumpster.”

Bucky sighed but focused on the man in front of him. He was pretty beat up but besides the bullet hole, everything would heal fine on it’s own. The hole was also pretty simple and the bleeding seemed to be slowing down. The guy was out of it, maybe blood loss. “Okay, I’m gonna stitch this up and then we’re going to try and wake him but, if after an hour, he doesn’t regain consciousness, we are taking him to the doctor.”

Steve nodded while he hovered over Bucky’s shoulder.

It surprised Bucky how easy it was for him to stitch up the wound. All of his experience came back to him like riding a bike. In a couple moments, the wound was all sealed up. “Steve hand me some peroxide and some spray. Then get me some bandages.”

Bucky took the peroxide and dumped a generous amount on the wound. 

“Fuck.” Bucky looked up to see the guy blinking and wincing. “Hate that shit. Don’t spray me.”

And mainly because Bucky was a spiteful asshole, he took the disinfectant and sprayed the wound.

“Fuuuck.”

“Bandages, Steve.” While Bucky was patching him up, he said, “See you’re not dying of blood loss. Steve go get him some water.”

“Jesus, what happened?” Clint tried to sit up. 

“Stop moving. You were shot. Obviously.” Bucky bit his lip in concentration as he finished. He looked up and met Clint’s pained and dazed eyes. “What do you remember?”

“Uh,” Clint reached a hand back to scratch at his neck and winced, “I was leaving work with Steve. Guys jumped us in the parking lot. Aw shit,” he looked to Steve who just entered the room again, “I’m so sorry man.”  
Steve looked confused, “Clint, you sort of saved us. You jumped in and fought them off.”

Bucky glared at him, “Don’t tell him stuff like that. He has to remember them on his own. I want to make sure there isn’t any head injury.”

Clint shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine. I remember the fight. I mean, they wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky and Steve said at the same time. 

Clint groaned, “I may have pissed a couple of Russian mobsters off. The apartment building I live in, well the Russian mobsters would be there pretty much terrorizing everyone so I bought the building and I kind of just fight them off and scare them away.”

“You bought the entire building?” Steve asked incredulous.

“Russian mobsters.” Bucky drawled out.

“Sounds weird, but it’s the truth.” Clint shrugged then immediately gasped in pain. “Damn.”

It didn’t escape Bucky’s notice. “Jesus. Let me take a look at the rest of the damage. I was so focused on the gunshot hole that I disregarded everything else.”

Clint huffed and moved to life his shirt up, wincing. “You know, we could move this to the bedroom if you want me to show you my abs.” He even had the nerve to shoot him a wink.

Bucky glared but began assessing damage. “Bruised ribs, hopefully not broken. Breath in.” Clint gasped and glared when Bucky pressed down. “Yeah probably just bruised. You have a cut, I’ll have to clean it. It isn’t deep. Lots of bruises, nothing that seems super important. Move your shoulders again. Make sure it wasn’t your collarbone.” Clint shrugged. “Pain in the shoulder?”

Clint shook his head, “No, not really. Just feels like I fell on it. It’s the ribs.”

Bucky nodded then moved his attention to Clint’s head. “Did you hit your head?”

“What?”

“Your head, did you hit it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Steve, did you see him hit his head?” Bucky moved his fingers around, pressing gently.

“Not that I saw.”

“You have a headache?” Bucky wasn’t seeing anything.

“Yeah, but not like concussion headache, more like just a headache.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah well one of them landed a good punch.” He took Clint’s chin delicately into his hand a moved it to get a better look at the eye, “You’ll have a wicked black eye. Fuck,”

“What?”

When Bucky moved his head, he noticed move dripping down Clint’s neck. “Those hearing aids?”

Clint winced, “Yeah, that one isn’t working so good.”

Bucky snorted, “Probably because it’s smashed into your skull. Jesus. Do you mind?”

Clint looked confused at the request but shook his head.

Bucky gently removed the hearing aid, taking in the damage. “Sorry, but the aid is done for. I need a wet towel so I can get a better look.” Steve handed him one and Bucky slowly wiped away some of the blood to see the wounds. “Looks all right. Probably hurt for a little bit but their just smile cuts.” Bucky sat back and gathered supplies. “You’ll be fine. Just need some rest. And probably some Advil.”

Clint chuckled, “Thanks man. How’d you know to do all this?”  
“Tell me why you didn’t want to go to the hospital and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Bucky…” Steve warned.

“No,” Clint interrupted, “It’s fine. I’m a vet. Bad experiences in hospitals. Never anything good and there are too many people and i can never hear right and it just isn’t fun. Flashbacks and dhit from when I lost my hearing when I was too close to an explosion.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, bombs are fun,” he waved his shoulder, to show the lack of arm, “I was a sniper for a while over there. Then became a POW. Pretty much turned into a medic at one point. Always patching myself and my guys up when we were on our own.”

Clint nodded. They shared a mutual ‘don’t ask’ respect. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “All right. You can’t move for a while so get comfy. We’ll get you some food. Any requests?” Bucky stood up, wiping his hands off.

“Pizza?”

Bucky laughed at his hopeful pout, “Sure. We’ll order in. Steve.”

Steve and Bucky left the room. “I’ll put this stuff away. You order food.”

Steve nodded, “Sorry for bringing him here. Kind of didn’t know what else to do.”

Bucky shook his head, and brought him in for a hug, “Nah, don’t worry about it Stevie. It was the right thing.”

When Bucky came back into the living room, Clint was looking anxious. “Hey, man, do you have a phone I could borrow?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, just relax. You can use the phone.” Bucky reached for it and handed it over. 

Clint nodded his thanks and started dialing. “Hey, Katie-Kate. Will you go take care of Lucky. I’m out of commission,” he winced, “yeah, I know, all right. What? My one aid is busted. Just one gunshot, yeah yeah I know. Just take care of my dog.” Clint hung up. Bucky raised his eyebrows. Clint sighed, “I teach her archery and she takes care of my dog when I need her too.”

Bucky held up his hands, “Not asking.”

Steve came back in with his sad puppy face on. “Hey, Buck?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “Spit it out Steve.”

“Well, it’s Friday.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed even further, “Is it? I had no idea.”

Steve grimaced, “Jerk. Tony-”

Bucky groaned, “Fuck I forgot. Uh, I mean, will he be all right with this?”

Steve shrugged, “No idea. I can just go out. We can hang at his place.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Probably a better idea anyway. You know how Tony is. Is it all right if I kind of ditch you guys?”

Bucky and Clint share a look. “Go suck your boyfriend’s dick, Steve.” Bucky told him. Clint laughed then grimaced. “No laughing.”

Steve shook his head, “Okay, I’ll head out. The pizza is on it’s way. 20 minutes. Money on the counter.” Steve walked over and quickly pecked Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky immediately pouted, “That’s all I get?” Steve sighed and looked at Clint out of the corner of his eyes. “Steve, I doubt the guy bleeding from a bullet wound on our couch is going to care whether or not you kiss me goodbye and if he does, I won’t let him have any pizza.”

Clint chuckled, “You guys are good.”

Bucky smile triumphantly and grabbed Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a proper kiss before shoving him away.

Steve smiled, “I’ll text if I spend the night.”

Bucky nodded. “Tell the asshole he’s a dick.”

Steve shook his head and left. 

Clint looked at Bucky, expectantly. “You guys in an open relationship? Thought Steve was with Tony Stark?”

Two things surprised Bucky at that moment. One, the fact that Clint even knew that Steve was dating Tony Stark. Bucky quickly realized that of course he would. Steve worked with the guy and probably told him. Plus, Tony would constantly pick Steve up and drop him off at work. It would be more surprising if Clint didn’t know. Two, the little note of protection, suspicion, and warning in Clint’s tone. At first, it made Bucky bristle, like he was being judged, like he was under attack. After a moment thought, it felt like Clint was just looking out for Steve. How could Bucky be mad about that?

Bucky sighed, “No, no. God no. Steve and I aren’t like that. Besides, polyamory is cool for some people but I just wouldn’t be able to handle it. I get too jealous and have a false sense of abandonment. No, Steve is my best friend.”

Clint nodded, “Oh, all right. Just, you know,”

“Looking out for him.” Bucky said, “I get it. When I came back, I lost my arm and had to deal with a bunch of other psychological shit. I never wanted anyone to touch me. I would hide in my room and barely even look at anyone. And well, through all of it, Steve was there. I was a complete dick, not understanding to his own situation, just a total selfish asshole. And yet? He was still there all the goddamn time.”

“That’s what best friends do.” Clint put in.

Bucky smiled, “Yeah I know. But it took me a little while to understand that he  _ was _ my best friend. I did some horrible shit over there and I never thought anyone would ever like me again, ever want to be friendly towards me.” Clint nodded, a look in his eye like he understood. “And then, I don’t know, I stopped feeling sorry for myself, stopped wallowing in guilt and pity and started trying to help myself. My therapist Sam was a huge help and Steve was a huge support system. I wouldn’t be here if not for them.”

Clint nodded and smiled slightly, encouraging Bucky to continued

“And I guess, one day I came out from my room and Steve was sitting on the couch watching a movie. And I realized that ever since I came back we had never actually talked, we had never actually hung out. And I also realized, that for years, the only physical human contact I had was painful, and I was starved for something comforting. So, I walked right up to the couch I sat almost on top of Steve and leaned my head against his shoulder. He was so surprised. I apologized and hugged him and that was it. Ever since then, we’ve just shown our affection, our love for each other, in a physical way. We’re both just not very good with words.”

Clint smiled. “That’s great. I was like that when I came back too. Not wanting any contact. My best friend, god I love her, Natasha, she tried but, she’s not like that. She doesn’t handle stuff like that well. So, when I told her to leave me alone, she gave me some space. When I finally said I wanted that, like a hug and contact, she came over for movie night and bought me a dog.

Bucky laughed. “That’s awesome.” The doorbell rang, “Hold on, the doorbell rang, I’ll go get the pizza.” Clint nodded, and Bucky got up. He quickly handed over the money, and brought plate back in the room. After a moment, they were both sitting and stuffing their faces.

“So, how does Tony react to it? You guys being so close? Is there ever a problem?” Clint questioned, wiping sauce off of his chin.

“No,” Bucky made sure the relief was in his voice, “Thank God. I was worried because I knew if it came down to it, Steve would always pick me, which is amazing, I would always pick him. But, I also know how disgustingly in love they are and would never want them to break up especially if it had to do with me.”

“Oh, that’s good. I never know how to take Stark. Sometimes he seems like he would be the, jealous possessive type and other times he seems so laid back.”

Bucky grinned, “Don’t tell them I said this but, Steve is totally the jealous, possessive type, like about everything, so Tony doesn’t need to be. And Tony, well once you get past the narcissistic defensive wall he built around him, he’s actually a complete fluff ball.”

Clint’s eyes widened, “No he is not.”

Bucky laughed. “Yes he is. One time, I came out of my room. I was feeling down you know, wanted a hug.”

Clint nodded, motioning for him to get to it already.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “So I come out of my room and the two of them are on the couch watching House Hunters. It just made me feel shittier you know, because I didn’t want to just interrupted their time to ask Steve for a  _ hug _ . I wasn’t a kid. But Stark saw me and as soon as he did he scooted down and patted the spot between him and Steve. I was surprised but made my way over and almost instantly I have a lap full of Tony Stark. He cuddled me like a fucking octopus an honestly it was just what I needed. The man is more affectionate than a dog  _ and _ Steve. Insane. He will randomly come over pull one of us or both of us away from what we were doing and just cuddle us.”

Clint sat back in shock, “Wow. I never would have expected it.”

Bucky smirked, “Yeah I know.” He glanced at the time. “Hey, so I’ll probably head to bed soon.”

Clint looked almost disappointed for a moment. “That’s fine. I’m good here.”

Bucky thought for a second before digging his phone out of his pocket and calling Steve. He picked up on the last ring. And his hello sounded out of breath. “Jesus, tell me you’re like out for a late night run or something.”

Steve let out a stutter and Stark yelled from the background, “Totally! You can come train with us Bucky Bear!”  
Bucky grimaced, “Ew. Okay, I’m assuming from this situation right now that you are not coming home tonight?”

“Ah, no probably not.” Steve sounded embarrassed. 

“Okay. So, your bed will be unoccupied. Is it all right if Clint sleeps there tonight? If not I could sleep in your bed and he could take mine.” Bucky looked at Clint’s surprised face and made an okay sign. Clint nodded.

Tony chuckled, “Or I mean you could just invite into bed with you Barnes.”

“Steve, do you have me on speaker?”

“No,” the phone made a clicking noise. “Of course not.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “And I don’t care. He can take my bed. It would be more comfortable than the couch.”

“Okay, thanks. Remember guys, more than two hours and you need to hydrate. Actually, gatorade is probably best, you know for electrolytes.”  
“I’m hanging up.”

“Remember what I said about deep throating Steve!” Bucky laughed as Steve grumbled and hung up. Bucky texted him and goodnight and I love you.

Clint was still chuckling when he looked up. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Bucky shrugged. “It’s fine, neither of us mind. Do you want me to help you get up or anything?”

“Sorry, what was that?”

Bucky repeated, “Do you want me to help you with anything? Like getting up or something?”

Clint sighed in relief. “That would be awesome. I’ve been shot before, but-”

“Clint.” Bucky said, picking up their garbage, “It is fine to need help. Doesn’t matter how many times you’ve been shot before, you don’t just develop an immunity.”

“I suppose that’s true”

Bucky finished cleaning up before he went helped Clint up. “Come on. He’s the first door to the right. Bathroom is first door on the left. Which one?”

Clint paused, “Um left first.” Bucky nodded. “You can just wait outside or whatever. I can piss on my own, promise.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded. A few moments later Clint came back out and Bucky walked with him into Steve’s room. “Okay. Do you need anything else before I head to bed?”

“Uh, maybe,” Clint flushed as if embarrassed, “could you help me take my shirt off? It’ll be a bitch with the ribs and the stitches.”

Bucky nodded, and slipped his hands to the bottom of Clint’s shirt before gently pulling it off of him. “Jesus.”

Clints eyes widened and turned to the floor, he went to put his arms down. 

Bucky realized his mistake almost immediately. Clint had a lot of scars, probably from war and who knows what else. Bucky had his own, and probably just like Clint, was self conscious of them. “No! No,” Bucky rushed, “that’s not what I meant. Believe me. You just, jesus, Clint what do you do for a living? Your shoulders and arms are insane.”

Clint stayed frozen for a moment before he started laughing. “Seriously? You focus on that? Sorry I just, usually that’s not the reaction I get when people see me shirtless, especially now considering all of the bruising.”

“Clint,” Bucky started as serious as he could, “how many shirts have you ripped from flexing too hard?’”

Clint laughed again, “I’m an archer. Have been my entire life. I work at the museum but when I’m not there I teach archery.”

“Damn. Good decision. Okay, I’m gonna leave while I still can.” Bucky’s eyes widened at his own honesty. “Goodnight Clint. See you in the morning.”

Clint smiled, “Goodnight Bucky.”

Bucky left and headed to his own room where he changed into his night clothes. For some reason he felt giddy, and he had a feeling it was because of Clint. Bucky went to bed with a smile on his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have no idea why you want to read more if this craziness I sometimes call writing but...  
> Since a few people have commented about a sequel. I have, miraculously, delivered. I hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy! Also, unedited cause I'm lazy.
> 
> I do accept prompts so you could leave one in the comments or you can leave one on my tumblr at https://sleeplesswerewolf.tumblr.com/

 

Two weeks later, Clint was back in his own apartment and Bucky was trying to think of an excuse to visit him. Since he stitched the disaster up, the two had been texting almost constantly. Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t fall a little bit for Clint’s unique charm. He was a trainwreck. 

It turned out though, that Bucky didn’t need an excuse to visit Clint. He was watching some fantasy flick on TV when he got a text. 

**Hey, my side is starting to itch a little. Worried about infection. I have pizza. Come take a look at it?**

Bucky rolled his eyes  **I doubt it is infected if you listened to my instructions. Since there’s pizza, I’ll be right over.**

**Coolio**

Bucky sent a quick text to Steve, letting him know where he was and that he could stay with Stark as long as he liked. Then he pulled some sneakers and made his way to Clint’s apartment. It wasn’t too far away since Steve and Bucky’s apartment was also in Brooklyn. 

It wasn’t long before Bucky was standing in front of Clint’s door, knocking. 

“Jesus Nat, I am fine. I can order my own damn piz-Bucky. Oh. Hey.”

Bucky smiled a little at the mess that was Clint Barton. Sweats barely hung on his waist, purple shirt crumpled and stained, and his hair in complete disarray. “Hey, not Nat. And I’m looking forward to the pizza. Go sit down, I’ll look at you wound.” Clint, seemingly dazed, turned and sat on the couch. Bucky continued, ‘Though, like I said, I’m like 95 percent sure it isn’t infected.” He say down on the coffee table in front of Clint, praying it wouldn’t break.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t think it’s infected either?” Clint tilted his head, trying to figure something out. He wordlessly, almost automatically lifted his shirt. 

Bucky blinked. “Uh, right. You said it was itchy? Probably just-”

“Healing. Um yeah I know?” Clint’s eyes narrowed, “Uh, not that I’m upset Buck, but like why are you here?”

Bucky sat back, a little startled and, if he was telling the truth, a little offended. “Uh, well you texted me and told me to come over?”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up, “Uh, no I didn’t.”

Now Bucky narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Uh, yeah, you did,” he pulled his phone out and showed it to Clint, “see?”

Clint looked at the screen in confusion before his face cleared, “No I didn’t. Nat must’ve.”

“Why would she text me to come over here when she isn’t even here?” 

Clint’s face immediately heated up and his hand scratched at the back of his neck.”Uh, yeah, about that. So I may have been spending the last two weeks complaining to her about how I really liked you? So she probably just got like fed up with it you something? I mean it’s totally okay. You didn’t have to come all the way over here. Like, it’s okay if you want to go home now, I’m healing up, I’m fine. Sorry about her she just likes to meddle plasces she shouldn’t. Fuck, now I’m probably making you like uncomfortable or something. Shit, I’m sorry-”

“Clint?” Bucky smiled when he looked up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna kiss you okay?”

Clint froze, his eyes wide and his jaw laxed. He snapped his mouth shut before nodding, “Uh, yeah, yeah do that.”

Bucky chuckled before reached out and gently taking Clint’s face into his hands. He moved closer and tentatively touched his lips to Clint’s. Clint immediately responded, opening his mouth and sighing. 

They kissed a little bit longer before pulling away, lips red. Bucky chuckled, “I’m happy she did something because honestly I was just moping around trying to think of a reason to come see you.”

Clint laughed, a little giddy, “Really?”

“Yeah.” They stared at each other a bit more before Bucky cleared his throat and sat back. “But, while I’m here, let me take a look at you, to make sure everything is fine.”

Clint groaned but obligingly sat back to let Bucky take a look. He was healing up quite well. THe bruising had faded from a dark purple to a more muted yellow green. His ribs didn’t hurt nearly as much, and, like he said, his gunshot wound was itchy. His ear was almost completely fine, the little scratches healed up nicely, but if he wore his hearing aid too long in it, it would get sore. 

Bucky rolled down Clint’s shirt and looked back up at him, “Everything looks pretty good.”

CLint grinned, “Yeah? I look good?”

Bucky shoved him lightly, laughing, “Shut up.” Clint pulled him closer, getting in his space. Bucky settled into a fond smile, “Yeah, yeah you do look good.”

This time when they kissed, it got heavy pretty quickly and Bucky found himself practically straddling the other guy. He broke away as Clint continued to press tickling kisses to his neck, “Just so you know, I am not having sex with you while you are still injured.”

Clint laughed into his neck, “Good to know. But after, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bucky laughed and shoved at him, opened his mouth to say something when a knock sounded at the door. “I think the pizza is here, you know if you actually ordered it.” He got up and let Clint get his money out.

“Shut up you. For that, you can’t have any pizza.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and watched as he got the delivery. God, he really did like Clint.

“I really like you Clint.”

Clint turned around, looking as surprised as Bucky was that those words came out of his mouth. The shock only lasted a minute before a giant smile spread across is face. “I really like you too Bucky. Now let’s eat some pizza.”

 

When Bucky woke up in the morning with Clint on his chest and some show about dog detectives on the TV, he glanced at a message on his phone.

**Break his heart, and I will break every bone in your body**

Bucky smiled and curled in closer.  _ Thanks Nat _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do accept prompts so you could leave one in the comments or you can leave one on my tumblr at https://sleeplesswerewolf.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts so you could leave one in the comments or you can leave one on my tumblr at https://sleeplesswerewolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
